


Story Ideas

by WeirdSpaceGeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Airbender Luke, Avatar Grogu, Boxer Din Djarin, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Idiots in Love, Jedi Din Djarin, Long lost prince Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mandalorian luke skywalker, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Luke Skywalker, Soft Din Djarin, Tangled au kinda, Toy Story AU, are they cursed, most likely, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSpaceGeek/pseuds/WeirdSpaceGeek
Summary: Y’all want possibly cursed story ideas for dinluke. I got plenty.Ranges from long lost prince Luke Skywalker and his eventual bounty hunter boyfriend.To Din Djarin realizing that toys are actually alive and adopts one to be his son.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Heal What Has Been Lost

Tangled AU kinda

Bounty Hunter Din is used to tracking people, capturing them, and getting the reward. He took some comfort in this repetitive cycle. But when he's given the opportunity to gain enough money that will let his clan and village live in luxury, he immediately takes it. Find the lost prince and return him to his sister, Queen Leia.

This wouldn't be such a problem if the lost prince wasn't taken right after birth. Along with their being no witnesses to the crime. Now this sheltered pretty boy with innocent eyes, unknowing how cruel the world could be, is asking him to take him to see the lanterns. Also apparently he has glowing magic hands that can heal.

  
Din knew he was completely and utterly screwed.


	2. One Last Match (Then Another)

**Cinderella Man AU**

  
Din just wanted to be able to provide for his family. But an injured boxer doesn't exactly make for a worthy opponent. Desperate for money he takes odd jobs while making the best with what he's got. His husband, Luke, and their child, Grogu, keep him motivated even though he's been hit with the worst luck for years.

Winter was unforgiving. Many kids got sick and eventually died. So when Grogu had gotten ill they feared for the worst. Din promised that he would never send Grogu away, that their family will always be together. But Luke's sister, Leia, lived in a warmer area and was more well off. She offered to take Grogu for a short time. It seemed as if Din was going to have to break his promise.

Suddenly he gets a call from his former trainer, Greef. Greef said one more fight, win or lose it will earn him enough to turn the heat on and pay for the medicine his kid needs. Din wasn't the type to look a gift horse in the mouth.


	3. You Got a Friend in Me

**Toy Story AU**

When Din was working part time at one of those rigged amusement park game stalls, he noticed something strange. Movement coming from one of the prizes. A green alien with wide eyes and big ears.

  
No breeze or anything that could of cause it.

So when he got in his car to go home and found that very same toy sitting in the passenger seat waving at him. Well, he thought that he must have been going through some sort of existential crisis.

He thought that he was the only one who noticed that the toys are actually living. That is until he found the new part timer, that was manning the stall across from him, was having a conversation with a teddy bear in the parking lot. At least he found someone to talk to about this situation. Doesn't hurt that the man whose hair is as beautiful as the rays of gold created by sun was cute.

(Din’s amusement park game he supervises is the shoot out the star)

(Luke’s is rope ladder one)


	4. Airbending

**Avatar the last Airbender AU**

  
The Avatar has been missing for decades. The purge of the air nomads wiped out a great many. But few managed to survive.

Now, Luke is the last air nomad and airbender. While traveling the nations with hopes to find others like him, he finds two peculiar individuals. One former fire nation bounty hunter and the other is the avatar.

Determined to fulfill his late teachers dying wish of finding the avatar and becoming his airbending teacher. In order to bring balance to the world, won't be so hard as long as he lives long enough to teach him.

The Avatar is fifty years old, technically. Physically and mentally he is still a toddler. In an act of self defense he froze himself and halted his growth. Luke must and will protect the avatar, and his guardian.

If he happens to form a crush on the bounty hunter/guardian no one needs to know.


	5. Switcheroo

Din Djarin is a Jedi traveling through the galaxy. 

Luke Skywalker is a Mandalorian bounty hunter. One of the two remaining members of Clan Skywalker.

Din never knew his parents. He was a sent to live with a Jedi who gave no name but was told to call her the Armorer, trained him in the ways of the Force. Taught him how to make a lightsaber and learn from the mistakes of his ancestors history. The Armorer was the only guardian that he knew, but after her death he was sent on an adventures that he wanted no part of.

Luke's parents died when he was young. His father, Anakin, a Mandalorian took a job to protect a senator and eventually they fell in love. While protecting his mother from an assassination attempt Anakin died. His mother passing away during childbirth.

They completely mess with everyone's expectations. The hero of the Rebellion, the one who defeated the Emperor, and the New Republic's poster boy was just a exhausted grouchy man who wanted a vacation.

The Mandalorian whose sunny disposition shocked others. A supposed warrior who would rather talk then fight and is the least intimidating individual in the galaxy even with the armor. A gentle soul protected by beskar.

Desperate to get away from all the attention, Din travels to find more of his kind. Finding a Mandalorian taking care of a green toddler that's strong with the Force was not on his bucket list. Nor was falling in love with the Mandalorian. Now he's craving for something he never knew he wished for.

A family.

**Author's Note:**

> I watch movies and I’m like
> 
> Wow that can be a dinluke story idea
> 
> Honestly if you want to use one or is inspired to write a story with these tell me I want to read your work!


End file.
